Consumer product compositions, such as detergent compositions, comprising borate derivatives are known. Borate derivatives (such as sodium tetraborate) may promote, for example, enzyme stability in the consumer product compositions.
Consumer product compositions that include benefit agent encapsulates are also known. For example, such encapsulates may be core-shell encapsulates and have perfume in the core. Certain encapsulates may include polyvinyl alcohol, for example as part of the shell. The encapsulates may be provided to a product manufacturer as a concentrated composition, such as an encapsulate slurry.
However, it can be challenging to manufacture a liquid consumer product composition that has both a borate derivative and encapsulates when the encapsulates include polyvinyl alcohol. Aggregation of the encapsulates may occur, resulting in poor product stability, poor performance, and/or unacceptable product aesthetics. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the aggregation is a result from cross-linking due to hydrogen bonding that can occur between hydroxyl groups (—OH) of the borate derivatives and hydroxyl groups of the polyvinyl alcohol.
There is a need, then, for improved processes for manufacturing consumer product compositions that include borate derivatives and encapsulates, where the encapsulates include polyvinyl alcohol.